The Things I Do For Love
by WhySoSerious16
Summary: Hyuuga Family Book: What do you do when your wife wants a baby… and you don't?


**THE THINGS I DO FOR LOVE**

The workplace seemed normal… and the keyword is _seemed. _Though Natsume went about his day bossing his employees around, attending and scheduling meetings, and filing through executive paperwork, not a single thing about him was normal. When people weren't noticing, Natsume would make tiny slip-ups that made it evident that his mind was off wandering somewhere else. Between spilling his coffee and nearly stapling his own hand, the lad finally noticed that his mind was not where it needed to be. So he took a quick, and very uncharacteristic, five minute break by retreating to the balcony garden. He sat in one of the chairs and just soaked in the relaxation of the day. The sun was high and bright, warming everything below it with its comforting rays. Birds were flying about, chirping and doing whatever else birds did. Heck, Natsume even caught a good whiff of the flowers (flowers the wife personally recommended) that blew in the soft breeze.

"Natsume?" Natsume didn't need to crack an eye open to know that it was Ruka. Ruka had gone a short vacation with his not-so-accommodating wife who held Natsume at bakagunpoint saying, _"Give him two weeks off or else I'll tell Mikan." Anything but the wife, _Natsume remembered thinking as Natsume told Ruka he would see him in _exactly _two weeks or else he was fired (he'd never fire Ruka, it was just to save face). He had completely forgotten that today was the end of those two weeks, therefore he was showing a moment of weakness in front of his friend who only pry until the truth came out. "What are you doing out here?"

Natsume grunted. "Go away." He frowned deeply when he heard Ruka drop down in the chair next to him.

"It's either you tell me," Ruka said, starting off with the tone that signified an impending threat, "or I tell Hotaru that _Natsume Hyuuga _was enjoying nature instead of working."

Natsume frowned even more, that Imai–actually she was a Nogi now–would write a novel then sell it, ensuring that "Based on a true story" would be in bold, capital letters. She was rubbing off on Ruka a little too much. He sighed, the universal sign of giving in, "Mikan wants to have a baby."

"Uh-Oh," Ruka responded. Natsume looked as him as if to say, _Uh-oh is right. _"How did this come up?"

Natsume thought for a second. Did he really want to tell him _exactly _how it came up?

_"I'm not wearing that," a very _naked _Natsume bluntly refused to his very _naked _wife Mikan Hyuuga. Poor Natsume Hyuuga had been deprived for weeks as work always seemed to get in the way. Somehow he had gotta a day from work and, when Mikan suggest they do "a little something," who was he to refuse? Now, there he was just about to put key-in-lock when Mikan paused for a moment to pull out a condom from the nightstand drawer. She held it out to him, saying something about not being able to refill her prescription so he was going to have to suck it up and wear protection. But Natsume hadn't worn protection in a long time and he didn't remember much besides the fact that it was as satisfying as the _other _option. And, when he refused, Mikan's eyes went bright as she squealed, "Does that mean we can try for a baby?" _

_"We are _not _trying for a baby," Natsume decided to set the record straight. "I just don't want to wear that thing." _

_Mikan's smiled faded, "... Do you not want to have a baby?" _

_Natsume sighed, "No, but do you know what I _do _want to do?" He took the square packet from her hand and tore it open, taking out the condom and safely putting it on. He frowned, he did not like this feeling on bit. Nonetheless, he took Mikan into his arms and attempted to continue. _

_He growled when Mikan slightly pushed him away. "Then what are we supposed to do," she asked him with sheer concern written all over her face. _

_"What do you mean 'what are we supposed to do'?" _

_She bit her lip, her face growing sad as she pondered out loud, "How am I supposed to have a baby if you don't want one?"_

_He kissed her as though to get her mind off the subject. But his was still reeling, especially around question she had presented to him: How am I supposed to have a baby if you don't want one? _

He told Ruka, but a _modified _version of it. Ruka nodded, his face shifting to sympathy once Natsume came across what Mikan had said. "Poor Mikan," Ruka commented, earning a look of betrayal from Ruka.

If anyone, Ruka knew the most that Natsume _hated _kids. Kids, to Natsume, were little demons on earth. Youchi was an exception because he was patient, quiet, and quite mature for his age. No, these little brats that Natsume sees now are snot-nosed, obnoxious, and downright annoying. They had no respect for their elders, nor did they have respect for other little kids. Natsume just wasn't the type of happily have kids so, when Mikan brought up the subject over a nice, delicious dinner, that nice, delicious dinner was ruined. Deep down he knew the subject would come up _eventually, _but why so soon? And why at the most inopportune time?

"I always saw her as mother material," Ruka said, "She looks like the type of be happy surrounded by children of her own. I just forgot that you weren't too gung-ho about children. Then again, you must not be that against children if _you_ are thinking about it in a _garden._" Ruka leaned back, a sign that he was going to impart some wise words on the Hyuuga. "Think of it this way, Natsume: people do _anything _for the one they love. Remember that time I let Hotaru take a picture of me in a dress?" Natsume chuckled. That was an interesting sight. "Well, I didn't _want _to put on the dress. But I did, because I love Hotaru and I will do anything to make her happy. I'm not saying you should have kids, and I'm not saying you shouldn't. What I'm saying is, how much do you _really _love her?"

Natsume was about to speak when his secretary came out onto the balcony. She bowed in respect to Ruka and said, "Your wife is waiting in your office, Hyuuga-san. She wishes to see you." Ruka looked at Natsume, already knowing the answer his friend had reached. Natsume immediately stood, walking briskly toward his office all the while thinking, _the things I do for love. _

**This is actually the official end but I thought I should add a little extra for you guys so...**

* * *

As expected, Natsume found Mikan waiting patiently in his office. He drank in her appearance, always somehow intoxicated by the mere image of her. She words a beautiful, peach-colored summer dress that displayed her delicate physique. Instead of those treacherous heels (the ones he always complained about because they were _way _too dangerous) she wore a pair of golden flats. His eyes trailed up her long legs to her eyes, and he settled on her bottom lip which she held between her teeth, a clear sign that she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. "Mikan," he started to explain first, securely closing the door behind him. "I–"

He stopped, recalling Ruka's words. _People do _anything _for the one the love. _He stepped forward, holding out his arms to her, arms she quickly accepted. He held onto her tightly as he whispered in her ear, "I love you." He paused a moment then added, "So much." Mikan spoke into his chest, her muffled words sounding a lot like, _I love you too. _He kissed her hair then smirked, suddenly getting an idea. "About that study I wanted–"

Mikan pulled away with a pout on her face, as expected. "Mou, Natsume! We were having such a sweet moment and you chose this time to talk about your _study_?! I can't believe you, you–"

"I decided I don't want it anymore," he said but then turned away, mocking a thoughtful posture. "But then… what would we do with it?"

"You really have terrible timing."

Natsume looked to her, smiling so softly at her. "I'm thinking it would make a great baby room, don't you agree?" And the bright smile that spread across her face gave him the answer he was looking for.


End file.
